dulce robo
by bloodytokita
Summary: ¿que le pasara a flaky en aque bosque?
1. Chapter 1

HTF: NO SON MIOS

Buajaja he venido por más

Kazuu: porque ríes como loca maniática

Nad: porque intentare hacer la historia larga y entretener mas si como oyeron ME EZFORZARE

Todos son humanos y no pueden revivir

La luna iluminaba lúgubremente a una figura en medio del bosque, el nombre de esta temblorosa figura era Flaky, una chica de pelo color rojo y ojos color carmín la chica se puso a pensar en que evento la puso en esa situación

Flash back

Flaky estaba caminando en una calle de su pueblo, y escucho una voz detrás de ella le hablo

-Flaky

-Umm, hola Flippy

-oye me dejas darte algo

-s-si

Flippy le extendió una cajita y cuando Flaky la abrió vio que era una hermosa gargantilla con una piedra color esmeralda y Flippy le dijo:

-O-oye Flaky bueno este nos conocemos, desde mucho tiempo y quisiera decirte que…-el chico inhalo profundamente y dijo alto y fuerte

-Me gustas mucho, te amo

Flaky se quedo muda de la impresión y sonrió

-oh Flippy, yo también te amo

Lo abrazo y pasaron una tarde esplendida cuando Flaky vio a Lammy ir hacia ella y lo primero que hizo fue arrancarle su gargantilla y corrió hacia el bosque ella ya sabía que a Lammy le gustaba Flippy y por eso había hecho lo que hizo, pero no por eso iba dejar que Lammy se saliera con la suya no se dio cuenta lo mucho que había corrido y perdió a Lammy de vista y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, entonces diviso niebla y que en esa niebla se escondía unas voces que hacían enloquecer y que extrañamente le agradaban y esas voces le decían:

-no dudes, en las entrañas de este interminable bosque adéntrate

Se adentro ahí y no podía ver casi nada entonces escucho unas risas y decidió caminar más rápido, en la época que estaba era primavera pero cuando salió de la niebla vio que los arboles parecieran otoñales a ella le inundo un olor a calabazas naranja y vio un campo de calabazas, cosa extraña esa no era época de calabazas, todas tenían caras y velas adentro en medio del campo había una casa de madera oscura de aspecto lúgubre pero como "si la casa se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia" se ilumino y le dio un aspecto más agradable y entonces detrás de ella escucho dos voces casi idénticas diciendo hola de manera muy energética, cuando volteo forzó la vista y vio dos figuras masculinas cubiertas por la niebla eran casi idénticas lo único que las diferenciaba era que una traía sombrero…

Continuara… waaa hasta yo me quede con ganas de saber que pasara dejen reviuws y si lo hacen hare que Kazzu sonría (la mencionada solo frunció el ceño al oír el comentario)

adiós


	2. bienvenida

HTF: NO SON MIOS

Bien esforcémonos y hagamos un buen trabajo para que dejen reviuws…

**Las palabras que están así hay que tomarlos mucho en cuenta**

Cuando las dos figuras salieron de la niebla ya las pudo ver con más claridad eran dos chicos, de al parecer 18 años por su increíble parecido era obvio que eran gemelos, los dos tenían una camisa blanca encima de ella un pequeño chaleco negro y una corbata de rayas verdes oscuras y verdes claro, tenían una pequeña sonrisa y también tenían un pantalón negro, lo único que los diferenciaba era que uno tenían un sombrero y el otro no

-hola-dijo el que tenia sombrero- mi nombre es Lifty y el es mi gemelo Shifty el aludido sonrió muy abiertamente, los dos le tomaron la mano y se la besaron y Shifty le dijo:

-como se llama?

-Flaky

-como una hermosa dama pudo llegar hasta aquí

-me perdí…

-oh, tal vez podríamos ayudarla, pero primero quisiera pasar a nuestra humilde morada…-le dijo Lifty señalando la casa de madera en medio del campo de calabazas

-tú qué opinas hermano

-yo pienso que si…**llenaría de una dulce alegría nuestra casa**

**-**¿VIENES?

-s-si- y Flaky se dejo tomar las manos por parte de los gemelos quienes apresuraron el paso, y le dijeron:

-de prisa, de prisa **si no te apuras te arrepentirá de perder la ocasión**

Flaky no entendía el porqué de esa frase y pensó que estaban emocionados que alguien al fin los visitaba, al ver las calabazas de cerca les dijo a sus nuevos amigos

-esas calabazas me dan miedo

-no temas, acércate sin miedo que **se acerca la diversión**- le dijeron señalándole la casa que no quedaba muy lejos ya cuando entraron en la casa una fragancia acanelada la empezó a invadir, ella al pasar por un pasillo vio una puerta, ella se acerco para ver lo que había adentro pero Shifty la detuvo y le dijo:

**-por favor, no entres ahí**

Flaky solo asintió y siguió a sus acompañantes

Los gemelos la empezaron a mimar le dieron una taza de café, pero **en vez de ponerle azúcar le pusieron miel para endulzar **

- ¿por qué me tratan tan bien? - pregunto la chica

-**por que sabemos lo que has tenido que pasar**… estuviste mucho en tiempo e soledad **y tu miel en hiel se transformo… pero sabes la amargura debes olvidar **

-gracias…-dijo la chica y les sonrió dulcemente, sin saber porque Shifty se sonrojo después de un bostezo

-oh, querida duérmete, de seguro debes estar cansada del largo viaje, **no te preocupes los muros de este sueño sin final te cuidaran si duermes…**

Flaky obedeció y se dispuso a dormir sin entender el porqué de la frase de "los muros de este sueño sin final te cuidaran si duermes" y los gemelos soltaron una pequeña risa.

Por otra parte, e su pueblo todos estaban preocupados, ni Lammy ni Flaky habían regresado, cosa que le preocupo a Flippy y un chico de pelo violeta vecino de Flaky les dijo que las había visto correr hacia el bosque, Flippy sin dudarlo dos veces corrió hacia el bosque.

Aclaraciones:

Hiel: Se le llama hiel a la bilis, elemento indispensable para la digestión y que es segregada por la vesícula.  
>Tiene un sabor muy amargo y desagradable, se toma mucho aquí describiendo cosas desagradables.<p>

Lo dejare hasta aquí, que les está pareciendo, soy buena o pésima dejen reviuws


	3. jugueos

HTF: no son míos, hasta que un día conquiste el mundo XD

En el punto del bosque donde estaba Flippy hacía un calor sofocante, pero lo compensaba un riachuelo que pasaba por ahí y un lindo olor a flores, aquel lugar hermoso y agradable, pero él estaba concentrado, el había encontrado el camino un listo rojo, y sabia quien era la dueña, seguía el camino y entonces este divido en dos, el conocía el primero per sabía que Flaky no, su abuelo decía que el segundo te llevaba a un cañón y no podías pasar de ahí, del segundo camino jamás dijo nada, parecía que le daba miedo, decidió acercarse y echar un vistazo de repente una ventisca de aire frio lo envolvió, cosa extraña, como el frio se hacía presente en pleno verano, el tenia un oído muy bueno y pudo percibir una música de circo, se adentro al bosque que cada vez se hacía mas y mas boscosa y oscura, se dio cuenta que empezaba a salir niebla, no dudo y siguió camino llego al punto de no ver más allá de sus narices, sin querer tropezó y cayó de cara, se quedo ahí un momento, abrió los ojos y vio dos machitas de sangre , gateo y vio que había as formando un caminito, se levanto y corrió siguiendo el tétrico rastro, temiendo por la vida de Flaky…

Por otra parte Flaky recién despertó, se levanto de la cama donde estaba, se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor, no había gran cosa que ver, la habitación tenia las paredes de color naranja al igual que toda la casa**, esa casa recordaba mucho al Halloween**, se podía notar un ligero olor a canela y calabazas, solamente había una chimenea encendida una pequeña mesa negra y una sillita del mismo color, miro por su ventana y vio que era un día gris, salió de la habitación y volteo a ver la puerta al final del pasillo, la puerta que no podía abrir… detrás de ella apareció Shifty y le dijo:

Buenos días

Buenos días

**Me da gusto que despertaras… **

S-si

Quieres un café?

S-si

Vamos- Shifty le tomo la mano y la llevo a la cocina, después en la salita de estar los gemelos le dieron una cajita negra con un moño naranja, cuando Flaky la abrió vio una muñeca de trapo parecida a ella, tenía la piel blanca y cabellos de color rojo y un vestido idéntico al suyo

G-gracias

-de nada

-es un placer, siempre le damos un muñeco a nuestras visitas

-oye quieres jugar?

S-si

Este juego no es nada divertido si con los ojos vendados no estas

Flaky solo asintió y se dejo vendar los ojos

-no puedo esperar

-**tranquilo, tarde o temprano la ilusión hipnótica la tragara**

Los dos rieron, Flaky también, sin saber lo que le esperaba, ahí está sonriendo pasivamente, con su muñeca en brazos

Perdón si lo hice corto, pero si no se pierde la emoción, si tienen dudas las contestare después en el siguiente fic…


End file.
